gay_space_rock_hell_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Benitoite
Appearance Current Colours ranging from light baby blue to dark navy + cyan and turquoise for glowing parts and dark violet for some bits. Is about half a head shorter than Ruby, circular body build (just draw ovals everywhere and boom beni), round nose, big eyes, short curly navy dark hair with turquoise glowing highlights, glowing freckles mainly on face, shoulders and knees, dark violet tongue and 'flesh'. Dress is the lightest, reaches just above the knees, around the waist is a slightly darker big ribbon tied into a big bow on the back with ends of ribbon just flowing freely in the wiiind. Dark violet sandals and a little butterfly necklace. Like just look at the picture really Gemstone Oval, the same hue as her eyes, surrounded by glowing freckles Older form(s) # Beni's primary form. # Age: about 200 years. 'Freckles' rearranged and their quantity is wrong. Beni was made to be effective not to be smart and able to count. # Age: about 200 years. Hair getting messy, freckles out of control. Beni got poof'd by a stab to stomach, the 'X' got replaced with a ribbon and a big bow to cover the place. Necklace deforming as Beni no longer has anything to remind her of what it should be. The 'sports-tape-bandage-sonic-boomishthing' replaced with shoes cause damn running around a battlefield that is just full of sharp things, naturally, does not feel nice in a bandage. Design ripped off some other gem she saw on the battlefield. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. # Age: about 2000 years. Beni has spent most of her time underwater, self-poofed when she heard enemy gems approaching so they wouldn't find her. Hair untied to let the poison flow more freely, markings less regular, necklace more butterflyish, clothes bleached because of how long they were in the salty seawater. # Age: about 3500 years. Poofed while moving 'home'. Clothes bleached out further, and changed to dress.. just because it was nicer. Reminded Beni of those flowing flowers she saw under the surface! And also still ripping off the gems she saw. And probably ate. Cracked The more cracked she is, the smaller and more savage and mindless she becomes. Her limbs shrink, then does her body and all the other features. Corrupted Corrupted Beni lives in the water, her first form seems close to a little sea slug, with toxins constantly leaking from her body into the sea and her devouring whatever she encounters or whatever falls down to her nonexistant feet thanks to her paralysing abilities. Eating anything causes the corrupted form to continually grow until reaching the form of a giant fluffed up worm/snake with a ton of sharp teeth Personality Likes: *Eating! *Sleeping! *Fighting! *And winning! *AND THEN EATING THE ENEMY'S FLESH Dislikes: *Not knowing what to do with herself *When she's not allowed to eat *Or sleep *Or fight *Overall being confused and she gets confused a lot cause other gems are so ??????? *Is actually kinda scared of being alone now that she knows what it's like to live both completely alone and not at all alone *Also really scared of getting poofed and death. I mean kinda obvious but like really scared, shh Favourite Food: '''Everything! ..Well mainly grass and gems softer than her own. '''Favourite Drink: '''MOUNTAIN DEWwell not really just normal dew, BUT STILL '''Favourite Color: '''BLEU '''Overall personality: *Obedient to people who seem like some sorta authority *Rather simple-minded *Well, okay very simple-minded *Doesn't really know that much about war despite being madeborn in the middle of it and taking part in it *Easily offended too *In order to be A COOL GEM tries to imitate her older friends *REALLY lost without any kind of orders or something like that Abilities Strengths: *Is small, weights very little, and is agile! *A good climber, wether it's a tree or a big gem she wants to fight, she will climb it *Has small sharp teeth and knows how to use 'em *Has a ranged weapon and can aim well, yeahhh! *Would you hurt a child? No you wouldn't. Weaknesses: *Weak transformers game *Can be crushed easily by like a branch or something *Even more easily by most gems cause they're usually like twice her size or more and it hurts a lot *Hand-to-hand combat? See: weaknesses above Abilities: *Spindash *Making darts with paralysing poison *Walking underwater *Underwater it's also easier for her poison to leak from her body (mainly hair) and spread! \o/ *Climbinggg *Glowing in the dark! Shapeshifting: *Weeeaaak *Can mainly shapeshift her jaw so her teeth are bigger and stronger but other than that everything is a struggle Weapon A small slingshot and darts which are kinda just really long and big needles with blue feathers and fluff. History *Bornmade in the middle of Gem war on Homeworld as a part of one Benitoite platoon - platoon full of mini-soldiers whose main purposes were simple sabotage and/or kamikaze missions! *Has no idea about anything that is going on on Earth but she heard war is fun??? *Also is basically taught to obey whoever she is assigned to even if they send her for certain death, which was pretty likely to happen anyway, *Sent to Earth, wheee!, *200 years of containment and waiting for a proper mission, wow boring, *Finally set free! And with a mission! Which is blowing up some place taken over by renegades. EASY PEASY, *I don't want to wreck the canon too much here but I'm pretty sure there are plenty of things that Homeworld Gems would like to blow up so the Earth ones would have it harder shhhh, *Gets very specific instructions and everything beaten into her head, boring, *IS FINALLY OUT OF THE BASE, *Everyone is running about, fighting and dying. ...Seems fun! VIVA LA HOMEWORLD, *Sneaks to the destination point as she was told, enters the place as she was told, sneaks past any Gems that would be here as she was told, blows shit up as she was told!, *Poofs, of course. Her Gem doesn't melt in the heat or shatter from the debris just because she actually had some time after having her job done, but without the blowing up part yet, and she spends that time runNING AWAY, *Also because she was a lucky little bich, *Regenerates a day later under all the rocks and debris. Lays there for a longer while, trying to remember further commands. *...There is no command? *What do? *There must've been some more instructions come on, *(pssst: there weren't any cause she was supposed to bloody die), *What now? 116? She was a 116, yes, *..What the fuck's a 116????, *Actually gets up when she hears some gems nearby. ...Well, she was supposed to die for Homeworld while fighting, right? That's an instruction?, *CHARGES HEADFIRST INTO WHOEVER WAS OUT, *GETS POOFED SURPRISE, *Wakes up again somewhere near the battlefield, surprisingly not shattered, *116, die in battle, Viva la Homeworld, don't poof it hurts, *Continues trying to beat up Gems (and fleeing when they were close to hurting her too much) for 1000 years, realises she was way too weak to protect herself even from the weakest ones, flees to a place where there seems to be a smaller ammount of living things and where she had a bigger chance of winning with someone. So the ocean, of course! *It felt so familiar and cosy too. Nice, *Is left in peace for another 1000, and theeen rips her own gem out of her knee with teeth when she sees other Gems approaching her hiding place, *Stays poofed for a while, that was safe, somewhat. She had to think what to do next, *Thinking hurt really, *Conjures up a plan that helps her survive the next 2000 years of war: when a gem approaches, she examines its gem placement from her hiding place, paralyses the poor guygal, jumps, mauls, bites the gem off and is happy with another flawless victory!, *The plan works and Beni is soon hoarding a bunch of gems in, well, usually her belly, *Eventually always barfs them back up so they don't regenerate inside her cause that'd probably hurt a lot, *Manages to kill some gems for good though by well, simply crunching and then digesting them, *Poorlings, *Poofed for the last time while moving from the ocean to some cave. For some reason still not shattered or contained when regenerates, *Honestly all of that thanks to her smolness and childishness, *War stops, Beni doesn't! I mean, the world is still kinda filled with corpses and no way she's going out of her caves to check if it's really over and risk getting poofed for good, *Not sure about that cause we don't know how corruption fully works, but pretty sure she is on the verge of it after 5400 years of living underwater/in a cave and eating gems rather than talking to them, *Honestly doesn't remember anything anymore: how the Homeworld was like, which side she was on, what the war was about, or if it was even over at the given moment of time, *Suddenly encounters a stranger! *...A weirdly friendly and calm stranger who calls themself Black Opal and offers not a fight but PEACE and HELP!, *Beni never encountered anything like that, but whatever, she'll bite (lol get it), *SUDDEN FRIENDS, *Black Opal begins to teach Benitoite about how she really doesn't have to eat everyone and peace is nice and she doesn't have to listen to orders anymore. Which is nice, but Beni does not get a single thing out of it. But apparently freedom is good?????????, *Big Shot also promises to keep Beni safe. Beni promises the same and intends to keep the promise as it is honestly the nearest thing to an 'instruction' now and she wouldn't wanna fail now, would she, *Honestly is amazed by Black Opal in every sense, from the fact that a big gem isn't trying to kill her, through Black Opal having like an upgraded and of course bigger version of her weapon, to BO's psychic abilities, *Wants to amaze her big friend too, so shows them about the caves she used to live in, brings a lot of gifts and food (mainly like dry leaves or something), *One day with Beni enthausiasticly leading BO to a new find, the bigger gem tripped on an edge and fell, the smaller gem trying to help by grabbing the bigger gem only to get pulled down and tumble down with them, *The two so close tumbling, BO pulled the smaller gem close to shield them with their own body, *This roll, the being so close, it triggered a fusion that continued to tumble down, *When landing and realizing this was not normal both gems panicked and defused, *Beni out of confusion and BO out of flustered face, *BO just told Beni to forget what happened and never explained what happened, why it happened or that it even was fusion, *Beni obeyed and tried very hard to forget, *Which caused her to remember it forever. Who would've thought, *Eeeeventually brings BO a gem too! An orange one, with white band, very pretty, but too hard for her to bite through, *The gem regenerates in their cave, *and its name is Agate, *and it claims to be a general and apparently gems are supposed to listen to her, *INSTRUCTIONS????????? FINALLY, *Now she has TWO friends, and two bigger gems to look up to, oh joy!, *And now it's mainly just Beni following Agate who wants to take over the Earth and beat up all gems, but also following Big Shot who does smart stuff and doesn't want to fight at all cause fighting is bad apparently, *That leaves Beni in a very uncomfortable situation of having to decide who to listen to, but so far she didn't have much problems about it, it's k, *The trio goes to Kindergarten for warp stuff! *There is an ENEMY GEM! MAULING TIME, *Agate gets poofed and contained in some weird thing. Beni noms it off. The heroine, *They all go back to their cave, leaving the warp stuff for now, *On some beautiful day Beni comes home just to find out that Agate threw a hissy fit and is basically not there, *...Welp. *(not-really)Patient waiting for her General to come back, and clinging to Big Shot a lot, *The Shoots go on a warp adventure again! *They encounter Agate! *Agate begins to atta.. ck.. them..? *Grass Gem is there? There is the Blue one? Some other Gem? Black Opal is underground, so is Agate, *Black Opal does not come back, meaning she was probably in danger and she lost. Meaning Beni did not keep her promise, *Also meaning she is alone once again and once again surrounded by Gems much bigger and stronger and smarter than her, *...BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN THEN, *After sitting in a lake for several weeks (and trying to get into a fight with some gems way bigger than her), she gathers the courage to move from that little pond to the actual ocean where she spent most of the war, *Stumbles across lands she once knew. Hm, *Is that their old cave?, *There is no entrance though, *Oh wait there is. There is also something inside, *The something turns out to be cracked Agate! They "explain" things to each other (well, as well as those two can explain anything), aaand Beni leaves the cave soon, with new orders and A NEW CHANCE TO FIX EVERYTHING, *Stumbles across Antho, *RECRUITS HER TO HER SOON-TO-BE-ARMY, *(not really), *They are on a quest to find more green gems Beni does not know, apparently Hiddenite and Chrysotile they are called. They are supposed to know things about White Opal?, *Also they encounter the traitorous Goldstone and Blue Amber on the way. Beni eats some of Blue Amber because whyyyy not, *Back to searching I guess. Whoooooo Relationships Positive Neutral Negative Fusions *Star Sapphire, a stable fusion between Benitoite and Black Opal. Not fully formed yet, only happened once on accident. Trivia *Fusion dance style: Lindsey Hop (thanksUncanny) *I gotta draw her corrupted at some point *Musical instrument: IDEK BUT HER CUE WOULD BE SOMETHING LIKE FROM DON'T STARVE??? I MAKE SENSE *Theme Song: How I Became The Sea - Owl City Gemology *Benitoite is only found by San Benito River in San Benito County in California, *It glows in the UV light, *Found crystals are almost always really small, with 2,5 cm being considered a large specimen already, *Hardness: 6,5 in Mohs scale, *Apparently aligns two hemispheres of the brain, possesses a warrior-like energy, and brings out the real 'I' of a person, *Clarity and guidance are its thing, *Gem of Virgo, September, *Elements: Wind and Spirit, *Helps with Angelic guidance, enhances vision and physical abilities Gallery 22-10-2015.png|BENI 20-09-2015-comex.png|BENI BENI gc.png|BENI BENI BENI Category:Homeworld